


Stupid Hair, Stupid Coffee

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to cope with midterms was coffee and maybe being mean to your beautiful barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hair, Stupid Coffee

No amount of mental prepping could save Lance from this midterm. It didn’t matter that he studied since the midterm was announced, that he followed every single study regimen that Pidge gave him, that he basically now is on a first name basis with all the school librarians, Lance was screwed when it came to this Aerospace Vehicles midterm and the only thing that could save him are the multiple choice gods and the gods of coffee.

 

Hoping that the gods of coffee could fuel him on another few more hours to get more studying done, Lance shuffled through the door of Garrison Coffee, instantly smelling the scent of coffee and delicious muffins. Just the scent was bringing the miserable college student back to life. Waiting in line, he spotted Garrison’s barista. He was slightly shorter than Lance, and probably was one of the most handsome men that Lance has seen. There was one thing though, the boy had one fault, he had a mullet.

 

Lance had to tell Pidge and Hunk this unfortunate information while he waited in line. Why did neither one of them warn Lance that there was somebody like this working at Garrison? He knew for a fact that his two friends were regulars at the coffee shop.

 

Message to: ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ nya free zone ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

 

Lance: There is a really cute guy that works in garrison and I think I may be into guys more than I thought

EXCEPT HE HAS A MULLET. WHO HAS A MULLET DURING THIS TIME????

 

Pidge: I knew this was going to happen, that’s why I didn’t say anything to you.

 

Lance: IM GONNA CUT HIS HAIR MYSELF IF I HAVE TO Like it pisses me off that hes so hot but has an 80s hairstyle like that???

 

Hunk: oh ur talking about keith!!! hes really nice and makes really good iced t!!!

 

Pidge: I have to admit, he is pretty good at his job.

  
  


Lance was just about to text his friends back when he heard Keith’s voice calling for the next person.

 

“Hi, welcome to Garrison, may I take your order?” 

 

Lance was so stressed out by the barista’s haircut that he forgot to look at the menu board hanging on the wall.

 

“Uh,” he intelligently began, making a sweep over the board and then bringing his eyes towards Keith. “Ok, like the largest size you have in like whatever the most regular coffee you have?”

 

Keith split a grin, trying not to laugh at Lance’s intelligent comment while Lance swore that his heart skipped a beat despite still being mad over Keith’s stupid haircut. How could his mind and heart betray him like that? That haircut proved that the barista was the enemy.

 

“That’ll be three bucks. I’m guessing this your first time here?”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, “Yes, it is,” he mumbled as he handed over the cash to the barista, he felt singled out being asked the simple question. In his other hand, his phone vibrated.

 

Keith looked down at Lance’s phone and then back at Lance.

 

“While we wait for your coffee, do you want to give me your number?”

 

Lance made eye contact with Keith, “Sorry, I don’t have a phone. Maybe if you got rid of that mullet I would.”

 

As his final word came out, Lance’s coffee was placed in front of him. Lance grabbed the paper cup and walked out of Garrison Coffee while checking the group chat.

 

———

 

“Shiro, I swear to God, he said ‘I don’t have a phone.’ as he was texting!”

 

Shiro paused from wiping for the espresso machine to let out a bark of a laugh.

 

“He was making fun of my mullet!”

 

Finishing up the espresso machine, Shiro looked at his employee as he threw the dirty rag into the bucket. “Keith, you are the only person I know who can pull off a mullet, so I could understand why he made a comment about it.”

 

Keith turned red at the compliment, “Thank you, I just am not used to somebody being so rude to me? I have never even seen the guy before!”

 

“That’s fair,” Shiro said with a nod. “Just let it roll off your back, it’s fine.”

 

After working in silence for a few minutes, Shiro looked up at Keith and said, “Go home, I’ll finish up here. I can tell you’re fuming.”

 

Without a complaint, Keith packed up his things while continuing to think to himself. 

 

S _ tupid large coffee guy with his overly expressive face and his judgmental attitude and his nice eyes. _

 

His thoughts continued like that until he finally fell asleep in his apartmentapartment.

 

———

 

Lance knew he was walking into the belly of the beast but damn, Garrison make good coffee and he wasn’t about to let this liquid ambrosia slip from his grasp. Maybe with the help of this coffee, he’d be able to pass his midterm. As he walked through the door, Lance prayed that beautiful Keith with his hideous hair wouldn’t be there. To his dismay, Lance was wrong. Keith was there, still looking cute as hell. Something was different though. Instantly, he pulled out his phone when he realized. 

 

Message to: ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ nya free zone ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

 

Lance: Guys Im at Garrison again

 

Pidge: Please, don’t fight Keith, he makes really good lattes.

 

Lance: I think its just the store in general…their coffee is good too.

 

Lance: ANYWAY instead of his hair being in that gross mullet its in a half ponytail today????

 

Hunk: oooo i love when he does that!!! it looks really nice that way!!!

  
  


“Next customer, please,” Keith shouted towards the line.

 

Lance quickly put away his phone away and walked towards the register.

 

“What can I get for—oh, it’s you,” Keith said with disinterest in his voice.

 

Lance let out a nervous chuckle. “Yea, sorry about that the other day. I’ll have a large coffee, again, please.”

 

Keith looked him up and down and sighed, “three dollars.”

 

Lance exchanged his money for a receipt and while Keith turned around to prepare the coffee, Lance quickly scribbled something on the receipt with the marker next to the register.

 

Silently, Keith put down his coffee and automatically said “Have a good day.”

 

Lance pushed the receipt toward Keith and with his coffee in one hand, he gave Keith a two finger salute with the other. In a flash, he was out the door.

 

After watching him go out the door, Keith looked down at the piece of paper that was clearly the receipt. On the back it said:

 

LET’S START OVER! (your hair looks cute that way)

 

LANCE 

 

Underneath the note and name was a set of numbers that was clearly a phone number.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> y'all we needed a coffee shop au and I can't believe I'm the one who had to write it.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/) | [commission info](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/post/149196715942)


End file.
